hidden flower
by razurite
Summary: Some can see beauty in themselves keener than others. But this isn't to say that beauty undetectable within ourselves cannot be seen by someone else. Ayame x Ritsu.


**Hidden Flower**. Some can see beauty in themselves keener than others. But this isn't to say that beauty undetectable within ourselves cannot be seen by someone else. Ayame x Ritsu.

Review, or I wont get smutty. Actually, I probably wont, either way ... But a lot of reviews begging me might prompt me? Yeah?

**Disclaimer**: Ayame Sohma, Ritsu Sohma, Shigure Sohma, and all other elements you might be familiar with before I wrote this fanfiction doesn't belong to me. And I'm very sad about that ...

**PART I**.  
undiscovered.

"Imagine it. My brilliance printed and sold to the stylish youth of Japan in the form of a catalogue!" The thin paper booklets spread with his fingers like elegant fans, and he posed accordingly. The flamboyant tailor managed to make salesmanship a glamorous job. He manipulated the world around him into something almost ethereal, and Ritsu had forgotten that he was a mere visitor in a provincial Japanese home. A visitor who had stumbled in at a time that presented inconvenient for everybody else, apparently. It was a _collision of the stars_, he decided, that Ayame and Ritsu should both find themselves at Shigure's home at the same time.

The male in a woman's guise had apologized for this very inconvenience - multiple times - and insisted that he leave so that he would not impose. But it was Ayame who laughed and dragged the frantic Ritsu back into the nook, seemingly quite pleased that he would have an audience. And, as to be expected, the Snake had skillfully wrapped Ritsu around his finger so the adoration and envy kept the Monkey gawking, and Ayame surged.

"Ayame Shop has its own catalogue?" The attentive Dog seemed alive with amusement. Ayame made amusement very hard to dismiss. "That's wonderful, Aya! I do hope that you have considered Haa san and I as models."

The boastful Snake erupted with laughter at his friend's teasing. "I can't say that I have considered, but such thoughts have taken up residency in my midnight reverie, Gure love. I fear that Hatori is not inclined to embrace his femininity! At least, not so ardently as darling Ritsu, here."

Ritsu had been quite content to merely observe the outbreak of conversation between the two, and flushed when confronted. "O - Oh, I ... Well ..."

The cunning novelist's smile betrayed the sinister workings beneath. Shigure was quite quick to take advantage of the density the pair in his company were equipped with. "Ritsu san. Haven't you often said that you have dreamt of being a star?"

Ritsu's eyes bulged considerably. It appeared he had forgotten how to govern his jaw as it hung limp from his face. "Well ... Yes. But -"

"And what better an opportunity than to provide Aya with your talents as a model?" A wide smile abducted the otherwise resigned features he wore that day.

"Oh! I couldn't!" Ritsu was feverishly flailing his arms in an effort to ward away these unwelcome ideas. "No - I have no experience as a model!"

Ritsu's protests proved irrelevant.

"And again your genius leaves me astounded, Gure san!"

The silver haired shop keeper had quickly fled to Ritsu's side, tampering with his hair and other elements. His facial structure was constructed so modestly. His colorings of mousy russets and pink that flourished so easily at the mere contact of his hand compelled the studious viewer.

The Monkey's eyes were averted so fixedly on the pine tabletop he might as well count the wavering age etchings. He felt that Ayame's golden eyes were like fire, and they scalded his cheeks like the sun. He couldn't comprehend that Ayame was drinking in his discrete beauty. And when he finally tore his eyes from Ritsu's sheepish face, Ayame was thirsting for more.

"So? Does he suit your tastes, Aya?" Shigure inquired, claiming the silence.

"I have not yet tasted enough to know," the Snake commented, a playful wink gestured to the still very flustered Ritsu. "And that is why I have selected you as Ayame Catalogue's official model!"

Ayame beamed. Shigure cheered when wryly chuckles would permit. And Ritsu buried his head into the deepest covens of his kimono.


End file.
